


教教我吧爱梅老师

by Oracion



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), High School, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracion/pseuds/Oracion
Summary: 爱梅老师x女高中生光。私设光。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 23





	教教我吧爱梅老师

**Author's Note:**

> 校园现pa。非全龄，师生，背德擦边球，替身梗，总之雷点很多慎重。  
> 私设光♀，有外貌+名字具体设定。那个人≠光。  
> 让爱梅老师不那么人渣的尝试大失败。角色属于游戏，OOC和道德伦理问题都属于我。  
> 谢谢老板包容，第一次被约稿甚至问老板要梗，还咕了好几周，我真的不会写谈恋爱呜呜呜呜呜（但开车很快.jpg

July

盛夏的午后。  
已是暑假前最后一天，教职员工和学生们早早作鸟兽散，连电源都切了，谁都不愿在闷热的教室多待一秒。  
偏偏有人赖着不走。

“老师。”  
少女笑盈盈地看着爱梅特塞尔克走进教室，阳光打在她校服衬衣上白得发亮，蓝色的西装外套被甩在一边。她把平日里过肩的头发束成小辫斜搭在肩头，几缕汗湿的浅栗色散发贴着雪白的脖颈。  
“很热呢。”  
少女扯松了领结，同样白皙的锁骨和胸口在高温的炙烤下透着薄红，红晕沿着颈项蔓延到脸颊，她看起来喝醉了，又好像中暑了。

爱梅特塞尔克应当说些什么的，嘴巴像金鱼开合发不出声音，只是愣在原地看少女一颗颗解开衬衣的扣子。  
不知廉耻。  
他在心里斥责自己的学生，手却带上了门。咔嗒一声脆响，门上了锁，收到信号的少女扑进男人怀里。他理应把少女扯开，教育她何谓师生间的距离，但喉咙哽着一句话也说不出，任凭她解自己的皮带。

爱梅特塞尔克回过神时，他正撑在讲台上翻看教案，上面的字扭作一团。少女蹲在讲台下面，毛绒绒的脑袋埋在他胯间。  
“唔……您好大……”  
她努力吞吐着男人的阴茎，粗大的肉柱将她的口腔塞得满满当当，原本潮红的脸蛋因为缺氧连眼角都憋得通红。  
铃响，走廊里传来脚步声，爱梅特塞尔克下意识按着少女的后脑勺把她往讲台里推了些。她急促地咳了起来，几乎含不住肉棒。  
“安静。”他听到自己的声音。  
“对……唔、不起。”少女跪在地上，眼里蓄满呛出的泪水，口腔被撑开没法自如活动。  
“没事的，”他抚摸着少女的脸颊，她像小猫似的蹭了蹭男人的手掌，“好孩子。”  
爱梅特塞尔克揪着少女的头发深送数下后射进她的嘴里，她喉头滚动吞咽着，一丝精液从嘴角滑下。

“老师……会被看到的……”  
再次睁开眼睛，他看见少女被自己面朝下按在讲台上，衬衣卷成一团捆着她的手腕。她的身材不算高挑，这样趴在讲台上脚尖堪堪够到地面，黑色长筒袜勒着大腿根的一圈软肉，他忍不住捏了把，细嫩的皮肤立刻浮现出红印。  
走廊人来人往，时不时有学生看过来。窗台的高度刚好挡住趴伏在讲台上的少女，和插在她小穴里的肉柱。人们只能看见穿戴整齐的爱梅特塞尔克老师站在教室里。  
“呜……啊……”  
少女细若蚊蚋的呻吟几乎被窗外的蝉鸣盖了去。随着男人的挺动，她发育良好的乳房在教案上前后摩擦，卡通款的胸罩早被解开推到领口。爱梅特塞尔克抬起她的左腿架到桌上，同款的内裤挂在脚踝上晃荡。失去平衡的少女下面吃紧了肉棒，这个姿势又方便男人深入几分，挤出的一包爱液打湿了黑色丝袜。  
“……先生、哈迪斯先生……哈啊！”少女的甬道收缩，身子蜷成一团在讲台上颤抖，“嗯……一起……！”  
少女拔高的淫叫混杂在愈发响亮的蝉鸣中。  
爱梅特塞尔克抽出阴茎，用遮住少女半个屁股的灰色百褶裙蹭掉残余的爱液。他扣好了皮带，少女还趴在讲台上抽搐，花穴喷出两股淫水带着白精落在黑丝上。

蝉鸣震耳欲聋。  
爱梅特塞尔克的耳朵嗡嗡作响，视野跟着模糊起来，意识远去前的一瞬，他见少女回头看他。散开的栗色发丝间，她的眼睛翠绿如玉。

不对。  
不是她。

窗外蝉叫得声嘶力竭。  
爱梅特塞尔克醒来只觉头昏脑胀。  
房间里热到难以忍受。空调定时自动关了，汗水浸透的睡衣贴在皮肤上的触感让他恶心，睡裤里也是粘腻一片。从枕头下面摸出手机，屏幕亮起的瞬间他头疼欲裂。  
该死的偏头痛。

爱梅特塞尔克确认了三次日期。  
已是七月中旬，修学旅行的第一天。不是六月底，不是暑假前最后一天。  
太好了，他长出一口气，是梦。

五条未读信息。  
两条来自希斯拉德，询问他偏头痛好些了吗，以及告知他的班级由教导主任代管、不用担心。  
一条来自教导主任拉哈布雷亚，抱怨他班上那群小鬼不守规矩，特别是那个叫伊安的女生，以后要严加管教。  
两条来自伊安，先是问他感觉如何，下一条问他……是否在房间。  
他把手机丢到一边，踉跄进浴室抹了把脸，才后知后觉不在自己家。他们在大巴上颠了大半天来到这海边度假村，爱梅特塞尔克在偏头痛和晕车的双重折磨下倒头就睡，竟一觉睡过了晚饭点，多亏老爷子接手，否则班上那群猴子得闹到海里去。

想到这里他的头又疼起来。结合两条信息不难推测，那个不省心的小姑娘多半摸来教师宿舍时被老爷子抓了包。  
于是他先回复希斯拉德，「谁让你把我房号说出去的。」  
再回复教导主任，「下学期他们不归我管。」言下之意，您自己想办法。  
最后回复伊安，「立刻回房间！」

叮——  
门外传来信息提示音的脆响。

打开门，一颗浅栗色的脑袋冒了出来。  
“老师，您好些了吗？”  
托你的福，头更疼了，爱梅特塞尔克揉着太阳穴：“回去。”  
小姑娘老大不情愿地撅起嘴，哼哼唧唧“我守在外面被虫子咬了十几个包”，说着真要扒下丝袜给他看。不远处几个同事正往这边走，学生在教师房门口脱袜子的场景怎么看都不太妙，爱梅特塞尔克连忙把人拽进房间。

“又不是我让你守的。”他从包里翻出驱蚊液和止痒软膏，“以后别做这种事，让人看到——”  
“不好。我知道，您说几百次了。”伊安理直气壮往他床上一坐，洁癖如爱梅特塞尔克头又一跳一跳地痛起来。  
她把长袜褪到脚踝，将乳白色的软膏在一排触目惊心的毒虫包上抹开。梦里少女沾着点点白液的黑丝浮现在男人眼前，他把空调开低了几度。  
“让人看见也没什么可心虚的。”  
看小姑娘一脸不服气，爱梅特塞尔克失笑，这种事可不是举例论证那么单纯，在旁人眼里打上的标签这辈子也摘不掉，没人会关心事实上他们一清二白。  
更何况，刚把女高中生当成春梦对象三十路男子，心可虚得很。

“你大晚上跑来替我喂蚊子的？”  
爱梅特塞尔克看着床上和梦里一样打扮的少女在身上涂来抹去，那些旖旎的情景愈加生动，他不禁开口找了个话题。  
伊安如梦初醒般一敲手掌：“老师，我能拿走您一件东西吗？什么都行。”  
“哈？”  
“真心话大冒险。”  
爱梅特塞尔克恨恨地想，明天一定好好收拾这群臭小鬼，玩游戏竟敢把老师牵扯进去。  
“那你回去选真心话。还有，未成年不许喝酒。”  
小姑娘像在等他说出这句话，褐色的眼睛顿时亮了，在暖色灯光下如同流动的蜂蜜。她噌地掏出学生证，生日正是十八年前的今天，挺胸叉腰得意道：“我可是用自己的证件买了酒！”  
言下之意还借别人的买过？爱梅特塞尔克气笑了，一把夺过那张学生证丢进抽屉。  
“没收。”

他从旅行箱里抽出一本精装的《亚马乌罗提文明探秘》丢在气鼓鼓的小姑娘脸上。  
“老师，我没想到真有人在旅行箱里放书……”见爱梅特塞尔克臭着脸要把书拿回去，伊安赶紧抱住他的手臂，“为买这书省好几个月生活费了看完就还您我保证！”  
爱梅特塞尔克差点脱口而出“孤儿院的补贴不够吗”，又猛然想起这不是他一个代课老师应该知道的事。  
“不用还。”他弹了下少女的额头，“你的生日礼物，不许拿去玩喝酒游戏。”  
少女嘴都笑歪了，临走前还故作苦恼道：“那我只好选真心话了，老师想听我的真心话吗？”  
“不想，快走。”爱梅特塞尔克把人推出门外。  
“我最喜欢爱梅特塞尔克老师了！真心！”  
少女清脆的笑声伴着一阵脚步远去。

乳臭未干的小鬼，懂什么喜欢。他刻意忽略了小姑娘从今天起就是法定成年人这一事实。  
爱梅特塞尔克走进浴室正要冲个冷水澡，转头看见镜子里男人挂着似有似无的傻笑，一如当年告白成功的青涩男生。  
他一头磕在玻璃上，懊恼地揪乱了自己的头发。

希斯拉德的手机弹出新信息。  
「我完了。」  
来自爱梅特塞尔克。

“你先把那东西放下。”  
希斯拉德把半人高的球棍支在门边，爱梅特塞尔克盯着同事放下凶器，眼神又飘向房门。  
“我明天报修。”踹坏房门的凶手如是说。

“大半夜的你能不能别吓人。”爱梅特塞尔克把水果刀放回抽屉，“我还以为……”  
“哈迪斯，拜托你说话不要大喘气，我才以为……”希斯拉德把手机怼到他脸上，被叫了外号的男人心虚地移开目光。

三条来自爱梅特塞尔克的信息。  
十分钟前。  
「我完了。」  
九分钟前。  
「和她做了。」  
希斯拉德从器材室抡了根球棒直奔发信人房间。

两分钟前。  
「梦里。」  
提示音响起的瞬间，他抬脚踹开了门。

“你以为我和高中生上床了？”爱梅特塞尔克像往常一样斜着眼反讥他，不知是头发湿漉漉的样子或是别的什么原因，看起来就像瘪了气的河豚。希斯拉德抓过浴巾盖在他头上，把空调开高了些。  
“你想骂就骂。”友人异常的沉默让爱梅特塞尔克不自在起来，“衣冠禽兽，师德败坏，做那种梦我确实不是个东西……”  
希斯拉德抱着臂看竹马兼同事蹂躏完头发，缓缓长出一口气。

“你知道就好。”

  
Sep

学生们通常不会意识到，开学前夜比他们心情更加沉重的是他们的老师。  
爱梅特塞尔克对着教学安排表叹出今晚的第十四口气，三小时前他天真地以为任期半年的驯猴员生活到此为止，正要给自己开瓶酒庆祝，主任的邮件就蹦了出来。  
合同延期。  
原本婚假中的老师又请了孕假，这中间发生了什么他懒得去猜。  
校方对他的评价很高，但爱梅特塞尔克不是在意这些虚名的人，他只想远离这群人类幼崽回象牙塔里搞研究，开再高的工资他也不——

爱梅特塞尔克是个有原则的人。  
可那比学院开出的博士生补贴高太多了，他咬牙切齿地签上大名。  
真香。

和大部分刚成年的同学一样，伊安选择在酒吧度过高中最后一年的前夜，整条街的酒吧老板们如临大敌。好在没过十一点高中生们都被家长或宿管收拾回家了，只剩伊安趴在吧台上喊“再来一杯”。老板往她手里塞了杯牛奶，顺走了她的手机。  
没锁，万幸。  
都是为了小姑娘好。他一面安慰自己的良心一面战战兢兢地翻通讯簿，没有“父母”、没有“兄弟姐妹”。他灵机一动退回锁屏界面，进入紧急通话长按“1”号键。  
紧急联系人。

爱梅特塞尔克现在就后悔。  
相当后悔。  
一日为师终身为父，何况他还要给这群崽子当一年保姆。如果他没有向金钱低头，也不至于半夜跑来酒吧捞学生，更不至于被老板当成孩子的父亲。他架着喝得泥醉的“女儿”往巷子外面走，心想不该签那破合同。不，他从一开始就不该答应旧友的请求去高中代课。

小姑娘没穿校服看起来倒像个大姑娘了，她化了淡妆踩着小高跟，挂在男人的手臂上说些胡话。夏末的夜晚透着几分凉意，他脱下外套盖住伊安大片裸露的肌肤，心想这裙子也太省布料了。  
“渴……”  
伊安神志不清地讨水喝，他只得把歪七扭八的小姑娘靠到墙上，千叮咛万嘱咐别乱跑等他回来，她啄米似地点头把自己晃晕了，脑袋歪到一边呕吐起来。确认她没呛到后，爱梅特塞尔克走进便利店，祈祷着这醉鬼可千万别吐衣服上。

拎了矿泉水和纸巾出来，伊安不见踪迹。爱梅特塞尔克心一紧，是他对这片的治安过于自信了吗？  
“老师！”  
小姑娘在不远处向他挥手，身边围了圈大学生模样的男女，难怪爱梅特塞尔克一眼没看到她。他快步走过去搂住女孩子的肩，用身体将她和那伙人隔开。学生看到社会人总是收敛些，便也知趣地散了。其中一个银发的男子向她挥手。“周末见”，爱梅特塞尔克从他的口型读出这句话。

小姑娘踩了高跟蜷在男人怀里也是小小的一只，一下喊他“先生”一会儿又叫他“老师”，得不到回应还发狠地咬起他的手臂大骂“臭男人”。等爱梅特塞尔克扶着她回到车上，伊安几乎拽着他的衣服睡过去了。当务之急是送她回去，他咽下八百句说教，耐着性子问她家地址，只得到几声呓语和轻微的鼾声。  
行吧，好歹不像要吐的样子。  
办公室里锁着她的档案，但暑假前爱梅特塞尔克便把钥匙上交了学校，真是人算不如天算。眼看时间要过零点，他今晚第十五次叹气，认命地载着醉酒的学生往自家去了。

任爱梅特塞尔克心如明镜，扒醉酒女高中生衣服的事儿还真做不出来，虽说她那条裙子穿和不穿也没什么分别。他忍受着全身洁癖细胞的尖叫，把沾满烟酒臭的少女塞进被子里。伊安这才悠悠转醒，失焦的眼神在他脸上乱晃。  
“热……”  
“空调开着。”他把遥控放到少女够不到的地方，“二十七度不能更低了。”  
“爱梅特塞尔克？”  
他忍了一路的牢骚终于没憋住。  
“了不起啊伊安同学，现在才知道把你带回家的男人是谁。”他几乎把手指戳到她酡红的鼻尖上，“你是不是准备上明天的地方新闻，标题我都给你想好——”  
“老师。”  
爱梅特塞尔克咄咄逼人的斥责戛然而止。  
“太好了，”少女顺势抓住他的手往下一拉，高大的男人重心不稳几乎倒在床上，“您愿意来接我。”  
慌乱中他撑住床，日光灯在少女身上投下他的影子，只有蜜色的眼睛亮得和星星一样。  
“我还以为见不到您了……”

“你——”他花了几秒才找回自己的声音，眯着眼睛低声道，“根本没醉吧？”  
伊安确信老师刚才骂了句脏话，而现在男人宽厚的手掌按在她肩膀上，浅金的瞳仁像狮子似地盯住她：“演，接着演。”  
一阵激寒窜过脊髓。  
“我睡了晚安老师明天见。”她翻身把被子拉过头顶，煞有其事地打起呼噜。她听到男人轻声骂了句“蠢货”，一阵悉悉索索的响动后门关上了。  
抱歉啊老师，她蒙在被子里吐了吐舌头，希望您家客厅有空调。

伊安在陌生的卧室醒来。  
昨晚她没有看起来那么醉，也不像爱梅特塞尔克以为的那么清醒。房间里充斥着熟悉的味道，书本、笔墨、和她闻不出牌子的香水，床头柜上丢着香烟打火机。不过数平的卧室被一张巨大的办公桌填满，嵌入墙体的书柜里多是古代史书，其中又以亚马乌罗提的文献资料为主——那位先生的书房多半也是这个样子吧。  
她不禁笑出声，想到老师在第一堂课上自称“亚马乌罗提人”还真不是玩笑话，他对这古文明的了解，怕是比现代社会的常识更多些。  
“醒了就起来。”  
门外男人的声音听起来比往常更不耐烦，伊安做了个鬼脸翻身下床，她的手机、钱包和钥匙整齐地收在办公桌角落，手机接着他的充电线。老师有时细致到让人心软，她这样想着，打开聊天软件向自己发送了位置信息。

伊安走进客厅，房子比她想象中更……普通，是四十平米左右的老式公寓。她总觉得爱梅特塞尔克应当住在电视剧里那种有俯瞰城市夜景的巨大落地窗的房间。泛黄的墙面上挂满了相片，从黑白的结婚照到全家福再到孩子的入学照。她先看照片上的男孩再看饭桌前臭着脸的男人，这副全世界都欠他钱的表情真就几十年不变。  
“别看了。洗漱，吃饭。”男人指向洗手间的方向，“我替你请了上午的假。”  
没等伊安欢呼老师万岁，爱梅特塞尔克从牙缝里挤出的下一句话差点让她拔腿就跑。  
“给你好好上一节德·育·课。”  
洗漱台上摆着一支新的牙刷，她怀着某种不可言明的遗憾心情拆开包装，这老男人真是过分贴心了。

爱梅特塞尔克老师试图用一小时的说教为伊安为期半年的明恋划上句号。  
小姑娘糖果棒子照单全收，一边嚼着早饭一边口齿不清地应和，任凭他软硬兼施都是拳头打棉花，白费力气。  
“不管你从我这里想得到什么，答案都是没门，我对你这种小鬼一点兴趣都没有。”  
他咬牙把话说死了。一般听到这种话小女生不是掉眼泪就该掀桌子了吧，不管哪样都算他活该。  
“没关系，您可以过几年再考虑。”不料伊安还是笑眯眯的，“让我放弃也是没门。”  
“过几年你进了大学能记着我？”爱梅特塞尔克嗤笑一声，小鬼还是小鬼，“你就是没见过世面，雏鸟情结。”  
“我喜欢老男人。”  
他差点把咖啡呛进肺里。  
岁月无情，可恶。  
“咳、总之，只要我一天还是你的老师，想都不要想。”  
“那不就到昨天为止？”小姑娘顿时笑得比初升的太阳还灿烂。

得知高中最后一年还能见到这位心尖上的代课老师，伊安几乎冲下楼跑圈，而在厨房洗盘子的爱梅特塞尔克陷入了一种灰暗情绪。  
她隐约感受到，那叫做“社畜的悲哀”。  
她背着手哼起了小曲在屋里转来转去，照片墙下的展示柜里摆着更多近几年的照片，高中或是大学。照片上是三个和她一般年纪的高中生。右边臭着脸的是爱梅特塞尔克，左边搂着他肩膀的……这不是希斯拉德老师吗？两人平日里就很亲近，倒也不意外。中间的女生个子矮小，一头蓬松的栗色秀发及肩，翠绿的眼睛和宝石一样。  
说起来，是不是和我有点像。  
伊安下意识抚上自己的眼睛。

“这孩子是您的女朋友吗？”她明知故问。  
爱梅特塞尔克在心中排练了三遍被伊安问这个问题的场景。她那么敏锐，怎会察觉不到。  
“什么‘这孩子’，拍照的时候她比你大，”他点了下小姑娘的额头，留下一坨洗洁精泡泡，“高中毕业时拍的。”  
伊安褐色的眼睛盯着他，好像在说“没有回答我的问题”。  
“是女朋友。”爱梅特塞尔克眼看着少女表情黯淡下去，却还努力维持嘴角的弧度，“或者说，前女友。”  
她张了张嘴，似乎拿不定主意该不该问出口，眼神掩不住又亮起来。伊安再早熟，在年到三十的男人眼里也如开卷考试那样直白，他在心里叹了口气。  
“我们大一那年去世了。”不久前他一定无法如此轻描淡写，希斯拉德建议他离开大学换个环境还是有道理的，“车祸。”  
仿佛小说情节的转折劈得伊安眼冒金星。她的反应也在爱梅特塞尔克的推演中，他还握着最后一张底牌。半年前，这个想法在萌芽的瞬间被扼杀了，而他现在要把它做成利刃扎进小姑娘柔软的心里。  
“第一次见你我差点认错了。”他冲掉了手上的泡沫，把盖住小姑娘眼睛的刘海拨到一边，摸搓着她的眼角。  
“颜色，不一样。”

送伊安回家的路上两人都没说话。  
她的眼睛还红着，爱梅特塞尔克心里不是滋味。他试图说服自己，不做到这个程度，这个比自己更固执的小姑娘不会轻言放弃。  
“换好校服就去上课。”  
她甩上车门走得头也不回。

果不其然伊安翘了一整天课，希斯拉德凑过来问他出了什么事。  
“你怎么又知道和我有关了？”  
“直觉。”  
爱梅特塞尔克永远骗不过自己，也永远骗不了这位朋友。  
“你上次那根球棍还在吗？”  
“啊？”希斯拉德少见地愣住了。  
“能拿来揍我一顿不？”

希斯拉德没用球棍揍他，否则爱梅特塞尔克此刻多半躺在医院而不是家里敷冰袋。好脾气男人一拳挥到他脸上时毫不留情，还说要“替全天下的少女心报仇”。

叮咚。  
新信息。  
来自伊安。  
爱梅特塞尔克绝对没有松了口气，一秒都没。  
「是孤儿院时关照过我的大哥，叫桑克瑞德，约好周末回去看看院长和孩子们。」  
他惦记着那个银发大学生的事儿又不知怎么开口，纠结了一下午才把短信发出去，还以为她不会回复了。  
半分钟后。  
「昨晚您要不来，他会送我回家。」  
过于漫长的五分钟后。  
「您在意吗？」

我不知道。  
爱梅特塞尔克盖住眼睛。接到电话时他压根没想过老师不老师的，也不存在把小姑娘丢下不管的选项，何况他是她的……紧急联络人。  
友人放下拳头后说的话回响在耳边——  
哈迪斯，作为你的朋友而不是同事，我有时希望你能给自己一个机会，也给她一个机会。

十年了。

  
Dec

圣诞舞会。  
首次穿上礼服端起香槟，在舞池中翩翩起舞，对这群高三学生来说是一等一的大事。校方也十二分重视，下血本租了礼堂，甚至开设社交舞的补习班，力求让这段体验成为刚成年的孩子们闪光的回忆。  
水晶吊顶灯的暖光给礼堂镀上金色。摆满美食的长桌被撤到一边，大厅更显得宽阔，容纳数百人共舞不成问题。爱梅特塞尔克站在落地花窗边扫视全场，平时上蹿下跳的猴子们裹进礼服里倒也人模人样的。他的眼神在黑色礼裙的少女身上多停了一秒。  
还好，挺适合她的。  
身旁希斯拉德吹了声口哨。  
对比之下教师们就穿得不像个人了。这是早些年留下不成文的规矩，为了让学生成为舞会的主角，老师们纷纷拿出万圣节的装扮。比如拉哈布雷亚主任穿成了驯鹿，发言被笑场打断五次。老爷子不管做什么都过于拼命了。又比如希斯拉德与爱梅特塞尔克不约而同穿上黑袍扮演起古代人，真是多余的默契。

随着优雅舒缓的舞曲响起，人们纷纷与身边的人结伴。  
“我不要和男人跳舞。”爱梅特塞尔克看着希斯拉德递出的手一脸嫌弃，后者夸张地捂住心口。  
“亏我还担心没朋友的哈迪斯找不到舞伴？！”  
学生们开始起哄，偏偏他们还穿了“情侣装”。这群小兔崽子没事就喜欢八卦老师，作业太少。爱梅特塞尔克架不住越来越高的呼声，他抓住希斯拉德的手，女生们的尖叫几乎掀翻屋顶。  
“凭什么我跳女步？”他第三次踩了舞伴的脚。  
“凭高中那会儿我跳的女步。”  
原来是时隔十年的复仇。  
希斯拉德，可怕的家伙。

不知不觉他随着希斯拉德的步子被带到舞池中央，黑裙少女就在不远处。  
舞曲的第一小节结束，大家松开各自的舞伴结成新的对子。转身寻找下一个舞伴前，希斯拉德凑到爱梅特塞尔克耳边。  
“今晚是奇迹之夜，去实现她的愿望吧。”

冰凉的指尖抚上伊安的眉头，她猛地回神。  
“怎么一副苦瓜脸？”矮她半个头的女生一脸不高兴，“多好看的裙子可别浪费了。”  
她竟在舞伴面前走神了。  
阿莉赛穿着红色小礼裙，衬得白皮肤的少女愈加娇俏可爱，而她自己则是黑色拖地长裙，高开叉与胸口背后镂空的设计使得裙子不过于庄重。一红一黑，两位女孩在舞池里缓步轻摇的姿态引来不少目光。  
想到这裙子伊安心又甸甸地一沉，说不上甜蜜还是苦涩。  
“又在想他？都三个月了。”  
阿莉赛知道、全世界都知道伊安喜欢她的历史代课老师——除了阿尔菲诺。理所当然地，全世界也都发现新学期以来伊安不再缠着老师提问、也不一得空就跑办公室，大家只当怀春少女的心思又放去了别处。但阿莉赛了解这位固执的好友，即使遇上“去世前女友”这种高难剧本，伊安也不轻言放弃。  
她劝过伊安不必在一棵树上吊死，何况是棵歪脖子老树。  
“想，怎么不想。”伊安扣着她腰的力气都大了几分，“一想到我兵荒马乱了一学期又三个月，他爱梅特塞尔克岁月静好，就恨得牙痒痒。”  
伊安比了个抹脖子的动作。  
“才九个月，”阿莉赛不明白，“你追了一个初中的小黄莺，还不是说爬墙就爬墙。”  
“那、那能一样吗！”被戳到痛处的伊安舞步一乱，差点踩到舞伴的脚。

才不是九个月。  
她在心里默默反驳。也许是无用的自尊心作祟，这件事她没有告诉任何人。  
政府和孤儿院的补贴，支撑日常生活不成问题，却也匀不出一笔礼服的花销。当然她可以租一条，可谁不想在这个日子穿上自己的裙子与心上人共舞一曲呢？  
她伊安是两不沾了。  
就在这时收到了那位先生寄来的包裹。

“那位先生”是伊安的一对一匿名捐助人，从她小学起便常寄来礼物，大多是历史书，伊安对历史的兴趣由此而起。多数同样处境的孩子们会在某个时间点与捐助人取得联系，成为朋友，或是家人。幼年的伊安盼星星盼月亮也没盼来先生带她回家，后来她搬出孤儿院一人过得舒坦，也不把这事儿挂在心上了。  
先生极少在来信里提及自己的事，只回答伊安学业的问题，那么多年她也只知道先生自称“哈迪斯”。竟然自诩神话中的冥王，伊安心目中先生的形象从古板老教授变成了闷骚中二病。  
半年多前，当爱梅特塞尔克老师自称为“亚马乌罗提人”引来哄堂大笑，伊安的思绪却是电光火石，“哈迪斯先生”一直以来模糊的影子突然清晰起来。她试图接近老师，无奈并没能挖出更多线索，反而一步步被他吸引了。  
或许是将老师错当成幼年仰慕的对象吧，在这点上她和爱梅特塞尔克也算彼此彼此。  
她几乎要说服自己放弃了。

这时她收到了这条合身到毛骨悚然的裙子。  
伊安离报警仅半步之遥时留心看了眼寄件人地址。哈迪斯先生平时都委托孤儿院的熙洛小姐转寄，自然抹去了他的原地址，而这次为赶上圣诞舞会选择了直邮——她打开手机核对了三遍那天偷偷存下的地址，千真万确就是爱梅特塞尔克老师家。  
先生的留言一如既往简短。  
「有想看的书告诉阿里亚珀小姐，不要从生活费扣。」

情理之中，除了他还能有谁知道这些事呢？  
伊安仰倒在沙发上，把礼裙紧紧撺在胸口。  
“真是狡猾的男人。”

音乐的节奏一变，伊安才意识到自己又走神了。舞曲的第二小节已然结束，阿莉赛正撅着嘴瞪她，五分无奈四分气恼一分怜悯。伊安正烦恼如何向好友解释“一见钟情的老师竟是仰慕七年的对象”，不知不觉被下一个舞伴牵走了。  
看似随意的两两组合，在几轮交换舞伴后也显露出私心来。大家心照不宣地将驯鹿主任一步步交到了扮成圣诞老人的以格约姆老师手里，于里昂热老师不动声色地牵起穆恩布瑞达老师的手……而伊安也察觉到自己被人流裹挟着去往一个方向。  
她不去想，也不敢期待。  
今晚会是她的奇迹之夜吗？

又一曲毕，伊安愣愣地看着眼前高大的黑袍影子。  
“老师？”  
戴红色面具的“古代人”行了个略显浮夸的鞠躬礼，灯光打在他身上和舞台剧似的。不知谁在背后轻推了她一把，伊安往前踉跄了几步，神使鬼差地握住了黑袍的手。  
“哈迪斯先生？”  
黑袍没有回应，右手扶住她的腰，体温隔着布料传到她的皮肤。她搭上男人的肩，即使被面具遮去了半张脸，她也认得每堂历史课描摹的下颚线。不敢相信，她真的穿着量身定制的礼裙，与仰慕了七年又九个月的人在舞池中央起舞。  
她的心跳如擂鼓，甚至盖过了舞曲。她的脚步零乱，不知多少次踩上男人的脚。换做平时老师已经指着她的鼻子质问舞蹈课都学了什么去，而黑袍的男子沉默着指引她找回节拍，一如史书里描绘的古代人，缄默而温厚。  
他们无言地跳完了一节又一节，她没有松开他的手，他便任她抓着。

伊安不记得舞会怎么结束的  
她脑袋里装满了冒泡泡的香槟酒，脚步虚浮地走出礼堂，眼前的风景似乎还随着舞曲旋转。冰凉的夜风刮过炽热的脸颊，她才想起常服落在换衣间，匆匆返回时门已经锁了。  
“你是不是连脑子都能弄丢了？”  
靠在门边的爱梅特塞尔克把挎包往伊安脸上掷去，是她的衣服。他脱去长袍面具，变回了刻薄的历史老师。魔法结束了啊，伊安在心里惋惜。

爱梅特塞尔克提出送她回去，他们并肩走向停车场。  
“是地址吗？”  
男人没头没脑来了那么一句，伊安被多巴胺蒸糊的脑子半天才反应过来他在问什么，心虚地点点头，她为套到老师家的地址，才有了三个月前酒吧的那出醉酒意外。爱梅特塞尔克夸张地扶额摇头，一副痛心疾首的模样。  
“虽然我之前就怀疑过……这样说您好受些吗？”  
“我又没刻意隐瞒，”爱梅特塞尔克——哈迪斯先生翻了个白眼，“我是在痛心你怎么净想些馊主意。”  
伊安吐了吐舌头，提起裙摆行了个屈膝礼。  
“谢谢您的裙子，我很喜欢。”  
他像是被噎到了，侧过头不看她，嘟囔着还不是怕你穿着酒吧的小短裙就来了。  
“不过，您怎么知道我的尺寸？”  
“校服订单……喂你打给谁！”  
“警察，”伊安躲过男人夺手机的手，“性骚扰，侵犯隐私，滥用职权。”

酒店礼堂到地下停车场的路程还是短了些，两人吵嘴打闹着没几步就到了。  
“就穿那么一次真可惜。”坐进车里时她遗憾地整理了下裙摆，小声的抱怨让男人听了去。  
“那你出来。”  
伊安战战兢兢地抓住他的手，心想这不是要把我丢在这儿吧。爱梅特塞尔克鞠躬作出邀请的手势。  
“补课，你跳得太烂了。”

那天他们在无人的停车场跳了很久，伴着车前灯和车载音响的音乐。  
伊安一步步缩短着和男人的距离，最后几乎依偎进他怀里。老师没有纠正她的错误、没有推开她，只是垂下眼定定地看她，带着她看不懂的情绪。他身上带着酒味，香水味，和一点点烟草味，她踮起脚就能吻上男人紧抿的嘴唇——或者他低下头。  
但他们谁也没动。

那天他们说了很多。伊安第一次知道老师高中曾在戏剧社，“哈迪斯”是他首次公演的角色；老师也逃过课，早恋过；他接手那个人在孤儿院的志愿工作，天知道他最不擅长对付小孩子了，也是在那时他在待资助名单上看到了伊安的照片；失去那个人的日子很难熬，但解答小鬼幼稚的提问很有趣……  
“不管怎么说，您给初中生寄大学教材也太扯了。”  
男人低声笑了，不是她常见到的讥讽的笑。  
“你不是也很努力地看完了吗？那可是我都觉得枯燥的书。”他揉了揉伊安的头发，好像在夸奖她，“多亏那几年你缠着我问东问西，我才能……”  
爱梅特塞尔克深吸了口气。  
“忍受你们这群臭小鬼。”  
老师本来想说什么呢？伊安的心紧紧揪着，又酸又涩，像吸饱了盐水的海绵，一挤就要从眼眶里溢出来。但她又是欣喜的，男人放下平日里带刺的伪装，她忽然意识到今晚或许是她最接近爱梅特塞尔克的时刻。  
精神上。

“您为什么和我说这些？”无论爱梅特塞尔克老师或是哈迪斯先生，从不愿多谈他自己的事。  
男人似乎下了什么重大的决心。  
“伊安，你至今喜欢的，不过是对童年缺失的‘父辈’形象的幻想。”  
不是！  
少女无声地尖叫着，抓皱了他的外套。  
“‘无所不知的哈迪斯先生’？答不上初中生的问题，我不如把学位证撕了。‘体贴的爱梅特塞尔克老师’也不过是按着合同上对学生的身心健康负责。”  
别说了，求求您别说了。  
她咬住嘴唇不让眼泪掉下来。  
“那些吸引你的地方，不过是我多枉活几年的经验，明白吗？换任何这个年纪的人，比如希斯拉德吧，都能做得比我更好。”  
伊安站不住了，一把鼻涕一把眼泪往他怀里擤。

“别哭了。”  
男人把她从怀里拎出来，捧起她的脸。  
“我也是个普通人，和你们一样。早不起晚不睡，作业拖到最后一刻批改，会做不合时宜的事，也会……喜欢不该喜欢的人，会抱有一些不切实际的幻想。”  
小姑娘吸了吸鼻涕抬头看他，泪眼婆娑的样子看得他心里一阵说不出的悸动。  
“我·是·说，”平时挺机灵的孩子怎么关键时刻就傻了，“你不如认识下真正的爱梅特塞尔克，不是作为‘老师’或者‘先生’，再决定要不要……”  
喜欢他。  
最后三个字淹没在背景音里。  
但伊安听到了。

  
Feb

圣诞假期刚结束不久，又到了情人节，校园里弥漫着轻飘飘的粉红气息。  
拉哈布雷亚主任在晨会上拍了三遍桌子要求让孩子们静下心来备考，爱梅特塞尔克瞄了眼他公文包里的巧克力。  
“以格约姆送的，我看到了。”希斯拉德小声说。

有人的地方就有竞争。  
“没想到现在的学生喜欢这款啊……”见爱梅特塞尔克桌上堆成小山的礼物，希斯拉德若有所思，“要不我也改变下教学风格好了。”  
前者毫不留情地把盒子堆到他桌上，意思是你爱吃自己吃去，吃出糖尿病我不管。  
好在希斯拉德没有意难平太久，他一走进教室就被塞了满怀巧克力。至于爱梅特塞尔克那边，学生们都缩着脖子认真听课，决口不提今早溜进他办公室的事，是谁起的头他心里有数。  
看热闹不嫌事大，穆恩布瑞达清点了本届两位年轻男老师的战果，宣布两人平局。  
“惨，过气于里昂热，惨。”  
“义理还是抵不过您给他的本命巧克力，”希斯拉德肘击了下友人的肩膀，“是吧哈迪斯。”  
爱梅特塞尔克把心型礼盒又往抽屉里推了推。

阿莉赛背着一袋礼物气冲冲地走进教室，看起来和圣诞老人似的。今年也很壮观呢，伊安不禁给她鼓起掌来，好友的脸色更难看了。她随手抓了几个盒子摔在桌上，赫然写着“致阿尔菲诺”，她的双胞胎哥哥的名字。  
“阿尔菲诺已经和学习私定终身了，拜托她们趁早放弃吧！”  
妹妹代收哥哥的巧克力也是每年惯例了。  
眼看班里第三个女生捂着脸跑出去，伊安赶紧安抚起阿莉赛，阻止暴脾气的好友伤到更多少女心。“和我的一起捐去孤儿院吧？”她提议，免得和去年一样发生摄入糖分过多长痘痘的惨剧。  
“说起来，你家先生没给你送点什么？”  
伊安脸腾地红了。向阿莉赛解释了老师就是默默资助了她数年的“先生”一事后，她便喜欢用“你家先生”这种暧昧的字眼来指代他，美其名曰“掩护”。  
“我……我们说好了，他离职、我毕业前不做越界的事。”  
“怪不得你最近收敛了不少——”阿莉赛突然反应过来，双手一拍桌子，“合着毕业后就可以了？！”  
伊安赶紧捂上她的嘴，从包里抽出一本书来。  
“又送书？”  
“送巧克力不太合适吧，”翻开封皮，里面夹着一张《奖学金申请表》，“老师替我申请的。”

她们高中所直属的大学，招牌专业——历史系，第一年全额奖学金。  
阿莉赛眼珠都瞪出来了。  
“这、这、这……阿尔菲诺都不敢申请的吧！”  
伊安并不责怪好友些许失礼的反应，刚看到时她也是同样的想法。

她冲进办公室只见爱梅特塞尔克正试图从希斯拉德手下保住那盒熟悉的心型巧克力。  
“希斯拉德老师想吃也可以哦？”伊安清了清喉咙，“不过是按爱梅特塞尔克老师的口味做的，可能有点苦。”  
两位成年人尴尬地理了理打闹中弄乱的衣服，希斯拉德乖乖坐回位置上去了。爱梅特塞尔克扶了下眼镜——老师偶尔会戴眼镜，她一阵心跳加速。  
“申请奖学金的事？”什么都瞒不过他。  
“我能考进历史系就谢天谢地，”伊安填报志愿时手都软了，“全额奖学金简直天方夜谭。”  
爱梅特塞尔克似乎预料到她会这么说，早早把她的高中成绩单印了出来。  
“你的成绩其实绰绰有余，既然如此为什么不稍微踮一下脚？历史不成问题，我对你有信心，只要把其他科目拉到同一水平……”  
听到男人笃定地说对她有信心，伊安的脸炸红了。希斯拉德掩着嘴笑起来，爱梅特塞尔克后知后觉咳了两声小声道：“我是陈述事实。”  
“您说得容易，我只擅长历史……”小姑娘还是一副不服气的样子。  
“告诉你一件好事吧。” 希斯拉德不顾友人警告的眼神，“哈迪斯下学期回大学继续读博，你们就是同系的校友了。怎么样，是不是突然很有动力？”  
伊安眼睛顿时亮了。  
“好的！我会努力的！”  
小姑娘和来时那样风风火火跑走了。

原来如此。  
不是因为她像她，而是因为她本就是那样的人、吗。  
希斯拉德看着伊安远去的背影若有所思，爱梅特塞尔克镜片后尖锐的浅金眼睛盛满了笑意，竟像蜜糖那般柔和起来。

“我的天……”阿莉赛捂住脸，“接下去三个月我是不是见不到你了。”  
“大概吧。”伊安做好了学到头发掉光的心理准备。  
那实在很有吸引力。  
进入大学后，她终于可以站到与爱梅特塞尔克平等的位置，而非他的学生。有了奖学金，她不用担心学贷，哈迪斯先生对她的资助也可以告一段落，她不再受恩于人。  
这是爱梅特塞尔克向她提出交往的前提条件，亦是她一直以来梦寐以求的。

书的扉页写着「天道酬勤」。  
“哪有人在情人节礼物上写这种东西的……”伊安苦笑着拂过老师的笔迹。

叮。  
提示音打断了伊安的解题思路。  
「巧克力做得不错。关于白天希斯拉德说的——」  
是老师。  
他很少主动发短信，而且向来言简意赅。伊安滑了几下屏幕，竟是长长的两段。  
「专业还是看你自己的选择。目前看来历史系的全额奖学金是最容易得手的选项，如果之后改变主意也不成问题——」  
什么啊。她皱起眉头，这样瞻前顾后的一点儿也不像老师。  
「进入大学后，多接触其他人长长见识，不必非要缠着我——」  
伊安没读完，劈里啪啦打起字来。  
「我正和数学热恋，暂时顾不上思念老师您啦。」  
她把手机甩到一边，却怎么也看不进题了，眼皮跳个不停。  
“真是不吉利。”  
许久才收到他的回信。  
「那就好，不打扰你了。接下去三个月也是，好好努力。」

深夜，本该无人的校园，会议室的灯还亮着。  
圆桌围坐的三人皆神情凝重。  
“小姑娘那边稳住了。”爱梅特塞尔克松开手机，发出那条短信像是花光了他的力气。  
“真的不申辩吗？你这样会——”希斯拉德脸上罕见地没有半点笑意。  
“我不想把她牵扯进来，”他摘下眼镜揉起眼睛，“举证对她不利。无论结果如何都会在档案上留下痕迹，她不能带着这些进大学。”

拉哈布雷亚没有说话，他面前摆着下午从校长那里收到的文件。彩印的照片上是眼前这位代课老师把高中校服女生拉进度假村房间的瞬间，接着还有同一个女孩子穿着暴露的裙子从他家中走出，以及零碎的几张两人并肩走在校园或是街上的照片。  
爱梅特塞尔克否认了匿名举报信上所有对伊安的指控，主任私心也不相信他曾经的学生、现在的下属会做不该做的事。  
然而现实是，举报者直接绕过学校上报到教育局，照片又充满暗示，这几年正是敏感时期。  
“怪我没多提醒你。”主任懊恼地把纸揉作一团丢进纸篓。爱梅特塞尔克并非科班出生的教师，又在大学呆得久，缺少些社会常识。

“照片是真的，是千真万确发生过的事实。我来承担对学校也比较有利吧。”  
推给一个“代课老师”比把在校学生牵扯进去容易得多，拉哈布雷亚没有点明，但他明白校方的意思。  
“爱梅特塞尔克！”希斯拉德喊了他的全名,“你搞不好会被大学清除学籍的！”  
“刚好我想出国发展，你也说过我该换个环境了。”  
当事人一副这么定了的态度阔步离开，主任紧随其后。  
希斯拉德忽然想抽一支戒了很久的烟。  
是我做错了吗？

很久之后伊安才理解那晚她没看完的短信，结尾处「你应当有自己的人生，不要等我」的含义。

  
间章

June  
【与 哈迪斯先生 的聊天记录】

<考完啦！！！（未读）  
<我觉得能行！！！（未读）  
<快夸我( • ̀ω•́ )✧ （未读）

<老师？现在可以打扰我了哦？（未读）  
（向对方发起语音通话，未接听）  
<您睡了吗？才几点啊！（未读）

（中略）

<希斯拉德老师也不回复我，你们商量好的吗？（未读）

（中略）

<我很担心您（未读）  
（向对方发起语音通话，未接听）  
（向对方发起语音通话，未接听）  
<再不回复我要报警了哦？（未读）

（中略）

（向对方发起语音通话，未接听）  
<您要是改变想法了我们可以谈，不要这样好吗？（未读）

July  
【与 全世界最好的希斯拉德老师 的聊天记录】

>小伊安，这周末有空吗，我想和你谈谈  
<好  
<他走了对吗？

【与 可可爱爱阿莉赛亲亲 的聊天记录】

（语音通话时间 02：54：41）  
>不行！我还是好气！  
>你把那臭男人电话给我！  
<海外接不了的啦  
>那就算了吗？！  
>我去他FB下面留言！！！  
（语音通话时间 01：28：05）

Aug  
【与 全世界最好的希斯拉德老师 的聊天记录】

>现在说这些或许晚了  
>那几年哈迪斯常给我看你的信，说初中生的论文都写得比我好。高二见到你的时候他很高兴，说你长成了一个好孩子  
>出身注定你走的路比别人更崎岖。伊安，你真的很努力了，我斗胆代替你的先生说一句，“做得好”。  
>哈迪斯希望你有自己的人生，但他还是擅自替你做了选择。接下去的话是我们的秘密，这三年忘了他，尽情去过自己的生活。如果三年之后，你仍然想追逐他的背影……  
>（网页链接：海外某大学的奖学金项目）  
>选择权在你

>哈迪斯最放不下你这样闪闪发光的努力家了，他是和努力二字无缘的天才，以前常说能为某件事拼尽全力也是一种天赋  
>和那个人没有关系，只因为你是你  
>无论你最后的选择如何，做自己，你便可以去任何想去的地方

<您太狡猾了  
>我很自私的嘛XD

【与 大骗子 的聊天记录】  
（将对方备注改为 大骗子）  
<臭男人（未读）  
<骗子（未读）

<胆小鬼（未读）  
<滚啊！！！（未读）

<希斯拉德和我都说了（未读）  
<神经病！傻子！（未读）  
<自说自话，我不要你的保护（未读）

<对不起（未读）  
<是我太轻率了，对不起（未读）

（发送附件：录取通知书-Final）  
（发送附件：奖学金03）

（已将对方加入黑名单）

（已将对方从黑名单中移除）

<你等着（未读）

  
Mar

被办公室的闯入者按到墙上时，爱梅特塞尔克没有挣扎，他早知道会有那么一天的。  
“你不能对师长有点尊重吗，伊安同学？”  
“您不躲了吗，爱梅特塞尔克老师——现在该称呼您学长了？”

四年。  
足够伊安从大一读到研一，也足够他在绕了不少弯路后走出当年的阴影继续攻读博士，阴差阳错他从老师降级成了学长。踩上高跟的小姑娘总算能顶到他下巴，爱梅特塞尔克舔了下嘴唇，想着女孩子原来到大学还能长个子。  
“这是性暗示吗？”扯着他衣领的女子歪了歪头。  
“性你个鬼,”男人苍白的嘴唇上抹开一道红色，“撞出血了。”  
“我给您舔舔？”  
淦。  
他后知后觉小姑娘发育良好的可能不止身高。  
“我可不记得把你教成这种人，伊安。”  
“和您没关系，”伊安眯起眼睛，记忆中柔软的栗发与无害的褐瞳现在都散发着捕食者的气息，“前任们教我的。”  
某个词的复数形式在爱梅特塞尔克的脑门上不轻不重地敲了一记，让他浑身不痛快。

伊安没给他追问的机会，一转话题。  
“好了，不开您玩笑，”她松开男人，“为什么不回我的邮件？”  
“假期。”  
“教授让我有事找学长的。”  
“臭老头！”爱梅特塞尔克咬牙切齿地打开邮箱，果然数封未读邮件被弹到了他的邮箱。  
趁爱梅特塞尔克看邮件，伊安细细观察起阔别四年的男人。相比自己，他可说是没有变化，把金属边眼镜换成黑框的后甚至显得年轻了几岁。  
羡慕死了。

她本不想把多年后的再会搞得那么剑拔弩张。  
但当同学们抱怨只有她伊安能见上教授几面，其他人都被打发给了臭脾气学长的时候，她就知道这男人准备装死到底了。  
“老师，”她还是像以前那样称呼他，“您是不是该对我说点什么？”  
沉默。  
镜片反光遮住了男人的表情，过了会儿他才开口。  
“这几年过得好吗？”  
“不对。”  
“毕业论文写得不错，我看了。”  
“还有呢？”  
“……抱歉。”

这句话几乎把她拖回那年夏天的噩梦。  
她一直在等，等他说“抱歉，没看手机”，或是“抱歉，和你开个玩笑”，甚至是“抱歉，我反悔了，我们结束吧”。  
——然而为他设置的特殊铃声从未响起。  
“希斯拉德说让您道歉比登天还难，我就宽宏大量地接受了。”她努力让自己的嗓音颤得不那么厉害，“没了吗？”

“我很想你。”

伊安吻上了男人的嘴唇，刚愈合的伤口还带着丝丝血腥味。  
“来合法谈恋爱吧，爱梅特塞尔克。”

爱梅特塞尔克表达关心与喜爱的方式很怪。  
但看在天才愁到焦头烂额的份上，数月后伊安答应了他的追求。

“老……嗯咕、老师……”  
伊安仰躺在讲台上头发散了一桌，双乳随着男人的顶弄跳动，长腿勾住爱梅特塞尔克的腰，内裤早就不知道甩去哪里了。  
爱梅特塞尔克恍然回到了那个盛夏的春梦，梦里她也是那么顺从地伏在他身下，娇声唤他“老师”。  
女子一开始还咬住手指承受他，不一会儿便给逼出了眼泪，抓住他撑在两侧的手臂摇着头求饶。  
“等……嗯嗯……慢点、求您……老师、呀啊……！”  
对，就像这样。  
无助，乖巧，又全心全意依赖他。  
他不由更用力地欺负她，下身翻出淫水溅到她的小腹上，特意剃掉了耻毛后的私处光洁如少女，原本洁白细嫩的皮肤被蹂躏后充血涨得通红。

“操你妈老男人叫你慢点啦！”  
沉浸在某个往日梦境中的爱梅特塞尔克被一脚踢中后腰，差点当场交代。他怎么忘了当年的小白兔长成了狼，床上特别凶的那种。  
“叫你声老师至于兴奋成……嗯、这样吗？”女子难耐地扭了扭身子，又被涨大的肉茎肏软了腰，“想很久了吧变态！”  
“穿上高中校服还剃了毛，你也是有过之而无不及。”隔着薄薄的校服衬衫，男人叼起她粉红的乳头啃咬。伊安红着眼睛骂他，每骂一句换来他一下深顶，最后变成带着哭腔的哼唧。  
“只有这里发育得特别好。”爱梅特塞尔克恶意地搓揉起丰满的乳房。她没穿胸罩，校服勉强裹住两团软肉，却被顶起遮不住下腹了，以前明明很合身的。  
“那也是……咿呀……前男友——嗯啊啊！”这是她的老把戏了。每次在床上她都非提前男友们的事不可，然后换来他一阵暴风骤雨的抽插。女孩子被插得眼睛都失了焦，吐着舌头口齿不清地说好厉害。她下面收缩地更快，紧紧含住男人肉棒，一股一股花液浇上龟头。  
“这就不行了？你前男友们没教你、哈、忍耐吗？”  
“呜咕……”剃了毛的私处比平时敏感，她的脑子被快感充斥，也更加口无遮拦起来，“小处男，那还是比不过……哈啊……老男人呀……”

爱梅特塞尔克不说话了，他把女人翻过来。她小穴里还吃着肉棒，一转身把能碰到的敏感点都刺激了一遍，呜咽着发起抖来。  
“老师……呜嗯……不行了……”  
她快到了，爱梅特塞尔克足够了解她。这种时候倒入了戏，真是个坏学生。

男人放慢节奏沉下腰挺进，深处火热的穴肉欢愉地蠕动起来。她的乳房被压得变形，和纤细的后背对比起来异常淫荡。她的腿现在能踩到地了，但止不住地发抖，淫水洒落了一地。失去毛发的保护，柔嫩的肉瓣被直接压在桌子上摩擦，时不时蹭到藏在里面的阴蒂。  
“嗯嗯……变得、啊……奇怪了……”阴道积累的快感几乎把她逼疯，下腹又忽地起了一阵尖锐的酸楚，刺得子宫抽痛起来。  
“先生、先生！”无论她喊先生或者老师，爱梅特塞尔克没有要停的意思，反而肏得更狠，她才恍然想起今天好像玩的是不良学生被老师惩罚的Play……  
“呼嗯……老师，要坏——”话没说完，男人的肉棒戳上子宫口在肚子里跳动起来，阴蒂和阴道的双重高潮席卷了身体，她被死死押在桌上动弹不得，只得咬着牙承受横冲直撞的快感。  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯♡”  
男人拔出去的时候她几乎失去意识了，趴在讲台上抖个不停，嘴巴大腿和小穴都大张着流水。爱梅特塞尔克轻吻了几下她的后背，将沉浸在高潮余韵中失神的女孩抱了下来。  
“你也叫得太大声了……”

再醒来时伊安躺在车后座，身上盖着男人的外套。她坐起身，下面还湿着，在皮面上蹭出一道水迹。  
“等——我内裤呢，还有安全套！”她可不想明年新生在教室里看到那种东西。  
“收好了。也不知托谁的福家里断电，非跑到学校去赶论文。”  
“我下次一定按时缴电费。”她信誓旦旦，“而且你也不是玩得很开心吗？老~师~”  
爱梅特塞尔克难得没反击她只管专心开车，半晌后突然开口道：“以后我和房租一起缴了吧。”  
“我不需要你养哦？”  
路灯划过男人的侧脸，伊安看到他一向缺少血色的皮肤上浮现出可疑的红晕。  
“我是说，合并账户……以后我们的共同开销可以从那里出。”  
等、等等等？  
爱梅特塞尔克自顾自往下说：“这样不管保险还是签证，今后都能一起——”  
“慢着，你是不是跳过了一个很重要的步骤？！”  
男人露出恍然大悟的表情，他打开驾驶座放零钱的小抽屉，把一个盒子抛给伊安。

戒指。  
她偷偷放进收藏夹的那款。  
“陪你赶死线赶得太惊险，我都忘了。”  
爱梅特塞尔克没有回头，伊安从后视镜与他四目相对。  
“你愿意——”  
“看路！”

在伊安的大呼小叫中爱梅特塞尔克一把转进了路边的停车场，夜灯与车载音响的组合让她不禁回忆起多年前的奇迹之夜。  
男人从驾驶座下来，托着她的手单膝下跪——爱梅特塞尔克总是在奇怪的地方很戏剧化。

他说，  
久等了，我的小姑娘。  
可以成为我的伴侣吗？

  
Extra

【与 亲亲小女朋友阿莉赛 的聊天记录】

>你们那么声势浩大，结果只确立了伴侣关系？  
<他说订婚戒指想要定做的，以后再说  
>竟然想了吗？！  
>我还以为老学究脑子里只有论文  
<还好不是求婚，我可不想没穿内裤的时候被求婚  
> ¿

【与 我家先生 的聊天记录】

>能不在床上提前男友吗  
<他急了他急了他急了他急了他急了他急了他急了

<对不起，因为你的反应很有趣，以后不提了  
>几个  
<啊？  
>前任  
<2  
>……  
>切，你说得和百人斩似的  
<？你呢，那四年里

<为什么不说话，不会真是百人斩吧

>0  
<噗  
>读博很忙的好吗本科生？  
<全额奖学金不好拿的这位先生？

>知道了知道了，了不起，做得好  
< (*’ｰ’*)  
<您下次能多夸夸我吗  
<床上  
>你又想搞什么Play

【与 全宇宙最好的希斯拉德老师 的聊天记录】

<真的来不了吗？  
>嗯，很遗憾，调不出假期  
<还想让您做证婚人的  
>我的荣幸  
>✎我曾经认定自己会成为他俩的证婚人，正因为你不是她……对不起，也许一直走不出来的人是我 （删除草稿）  
>以后来看你们，要幸福啊

END


End file.
